EverQuest 2 Wiki:News 2012
&action=edit&section=0}} post new news 30 October 2009 Can't find enough void shards for those armor upgrades? SOE sent out email yesterday that announced that "increased void shard drops begin Friday, October 30th at 2:00 PM PDT and continue until 10:00 AM PDT Monday November 2nd." 22 October 2009 Woof. Disatisfied with your race? SOE's marketplace now has an option that allows you to change all that. 17 October 2009 Thanks for all the updates on the Nights of the Dead information, folks. Keep up the great work! 15 October 2009 Tomorrow starts the Nights of the Dead celebrations in Norrath and we hear there are going to be some nice additions to the quest lines and rewards. Are you ready for a ghoulish time? 10 October 2009 Congratulations, everyone, on reaching 44,000 articles! Onward and upward! 3 October 2009 So we all know about /cutemode, right? Did you know about /cutemode2 and /cutemode3? Enjoy! 25 September 2009 BONUS XP WEEKEND! Increased XP for Achievement, Tradeskill and AA beginning 1:00pm PDT Friday, September 25th and continuing until 10:00am Monday, September 28th. See you in game! 24 September 2009 Kiara wrote at the offical Forum that the LU53 caused Server Performance Issues for a couple of the highly populated servers (AB, Nagafen and Crushbone). Due that issue the LU53 will be delayed for European and Japanese Servers. Feedback thread at offical Forum 23 September 2009 The US-Servers went down a few minutes ago, which means LU53 is incomming as planned! European and Japanese Servers will get it update tomorrow at 5am GMT. 18 September 2009 SOE sent out a mass emailing to subscribers yesterday announcing "DOUBLE STATION CASH WEEKEND! For a limited time only players with active, good standing ... EverQuest® II subscriptions ... can take advantage of this special promotional offer from Sony Online Entertainment....To take advantage of this offer, head to ... 7-Eleven, Best Buy, Blockbuster, CVS, Rite Aid, Speedway, Target, Toys R Us and/or Walmart, purchase any pre-paid Free Realms Station Cash retail game card (excluding Free Realms Starter Cards), and redeem your card online through the Station website during the promotional period. Only cards redeemed from 7:00am (PDT) Friday, September 18th until 10:00pm (PDT) Sunday, September 20th will receive the double Station Cash value bonus. Once successfully redeemed, your Wallet balance will reflect your new pre-paid Station Cash, plus your 100% bonus Station Cash value." 11 September 2009 In case people missed it, here's SOE's guide to the spell name conversion. They're not all updated yet, but will be over the next few weeks. 9 September 2009 Don't forget there's a scheduled 12-hour downtime on all EQ2 servers starting today at midnight, Pacific time zone. 28 August 2009 Always hoped for a higher drop chance of fabled items? Then check out the Hot Zone feature that is active on the European and Japanese servers! This feature gets activated for US servers after next week, just in time for Labor Day. 27 August 2009 Everyone, please welcome Chillispike as the newest Admin on EQ2i. He doesn't have a moniker yet, but please feel free to suggest one for him. :) 19 August 2009 SOE just announced a bonus AA experience this weekend, starting at 1:00 p.m. PDT on Friday, August 21st and ending at 10:00 a.m. PDT on Monday, August 24th. See you in game! 18 August 2009 Three more days until Moonlight Enchantments is active again. What will you purchase for decorating this time? I'm thinking water feature... 17 August 2009 Dev Kander reports that the upcoming Shard of Love zone will be a scalable zone (from 50-80) directed towards small groups and intended to be easy to complete. 14 August 2009 SOE has posted a preview of EQ2's next Game Update, called Shards of Destiny, which will go live in late September. Among the features are new high-end zones Shard of Love and Miragul's Planar Shard, self-mentoring, and larger player houses. A new Achievement tracking system will be added, similar to those in WoW and XBox Live, while Achievement Points will be renamed "AA" (alternate advancement). Finally, a significant EQ2 graphics revamp to Shader Model 3.0 will breathe new life into all of our favorite old zones. Good stuff! 23 July 2009 Our friends at SOE writehttp://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=455773: "Tinkerfest is here! The gnomes of Norrath have resurrected their holiday from more than 500 years ago. This celebration of all things gnomish will bring you new gnomish house items, new shinies to collect, and lots of fun! Look for signs of celebration in gnomish hangouts - Gnomeland Security in Steamfont Mountains, Temple Street in Freeport, Baubbleshire in Qeynos! The festivities will run from 12:01am July 24th until 11:59pm August 3rd PDT. See you in Norrath! 20 July 2009 Don't forget, folks, the special zones with the Moonlight Enchantments will be active all day today, but only for the day (plus a little). They won't return again until the 20th of next month. Think of all the house items you could get with the chits you earn as rewards, especially the the plants. The wiki could use pictures of all these items! 1 July 2009 Wikia has a new blogs system. Simple question: Do we want in on this? Comments, feedback, ideas -> Forum:Blogs. Yea or nay?. Also. OMG fanfaire. 19 June 09 Given the explosion of edits happening, we're assuming everyone is having a great time with LU52. Keep 'em coming, folks! And our many thanks to Lordebon. Take a look there over on the right, above the quick links. We now have a refreshable date and zone for shard runs obtainable in the UJL area of Moors of Ykesha. Thankyou, sir! And while I'm at it, have you seen EQ2Traders DenMum's article on the once-a-month special zones where you can buy nifty house items? 15 June 09 Tomorrow is the predicted date for LU52. Want a sneak peek at Kurn's Tower? Check out the EQ2Zone Video, but remember to wear your headphones if you're at work (it has background music). 13 June 2009 LU52 should be arriving on or around June 16th. Are you ready? The Tomekeeper is salivating over user-made books (and thanks to DenMum for the sneak peak!). 24 May 2009 Congrats to everyone on helping us reach 42,000+ articles at Wikia! We're still in the top five biggest wikis! 22 May 2009 We're looking for input on how to handle the much-needed strategy information required to defeat some of the top mobs in the game. We'd love to have people weigh in on the discussion in our forums. Won't you join us? Also, the new producer's letter is out! http://eq2players.station.sony.com/news_archive_content.vm?id=3095&section=News&locale=en_US. Brenlo will become the new Sr. Producer. Also, more Kurn's Tower preview. http://eq2players.station.sony.com/news_archive_content.vm?id=3097&section=News&locale=en_US. 21 May 2009 WOOT! SoE writes in a recent email "It's bonus XP weekend all across the EverQuest Universe! Commemorate the Memorial Day weekend with boosted XP in EverQuest 2! Increased XP begins all across Norrath 10:00am PDT Friday May 22 and continues 10:00am PDT Tuesday May 26th. See you in game, folks! 15 May 2009 The GU52 preview is up on eq2players. EQ1 players will be happy to know that this update includes the opening of a void-touched Kurn's Tower (heroic and x2 instance). There will also be a new heroic instance in Jarsath Wastes in the Howling Stones, and over 80 new solo quests in RoK zones. 8 May 2009 Thanks to Chillispike for keeping track of things hot hot hot! This weekend, players earn extra experience in Hot Zones!, according to SOE's EQ2 Players site. All the hot zones are old-school zones and SOE tells us that players will have boosted XP all weekend long in them. Check out the SOE list and happy questing! 27 April 2009 One of the unfortunate byproducts of Wikia.com including ads on pages is the tendency for hackers to attempt new and interesting ways to hijack your computer. We've seen a meteoric rise in hijacks recently, due in large part to, we're told, some bad ads. These bad ads seem to be specifically targeted to gaming wikis and websites around the country, not just at Wikia.com. The Admins would like to remind people of our Advertisements Policy. We can't control the ads at all. All we can do is report them to Wikia.com. If all we receive is a complaint and a threat to leave the wiki, without specific details, there's literally nothing we can do. If you report a bad ad to us, at least we can forward your report to the Wikia.com staff who can try to remove the ad from the rotation. The best way to avoid ads almost entirely is to register at the wiki and log in while you're viewing. I do this first before I log into the game so I don't forget. If this isn't possible, then if you detect a virus, report any information you have about a bad advertisement by sending an email to community@wikia.com . 23 April 2009 Wikia has upgraded to MediaWiki 1.14. We dont expect much unexpected trouble (other then the ones that they already know about). If you have any questions/comments/bugs, please let us know at Forum:MediaWiki 1.14, and you can read more at wikia:MW114. Thanks for the patience. 1 April 2009 We'll leave the tricks to Bristlebane today, so enjoy his antics in game. Thanks to everyone who's been working so hard to get the new Lavastorm information into the wiki. It's been a veritable storm of information (pun intended). And for those of you working on clearing out the test tagged items, many thanks! Happy questing, folks, and keep up the great work. We couldn't do this without you. 31 March 2009 Although we're skeptical because of the date (April 1st being prime Bristlebane activity day), Dev Kiara announced on the SOE boards that GU51 should be going live tomorrow. We'll see if it's true. Looks like we had our dates wrong. All servers are currently locked and it looks like LU51 is incoming shortly! 28 March 2009 WOOT! Congratulations on breaking the 41,000 article mark, folks! Onward and upward! 23 March 2009 Over the weekend, we made a few behind the scenes changes to the wiki to try to improve the speed that pages were loading. We think we're seeing an improvements in load times across the board, but categories in some instances aren't updating right away. If you see items in categories that don't belong or if items don't appear to be in categories in which they should be included, give the system a day or so to update itself. In the meantime, we'll see what we can do to keep things running smoothly. 19 March 2009 Don't forget to check your Legends of Norrath interface all this week, folks. There are free, claimable cards, some of which result in fluff gear and house placeable items, with a new item appearing every day during the 10-year anniversary of the EverQuest franchise. 12 March 09 Brew Day is there! Why don't you take a trip to the Bar of Brell and check out the quests? Some of the ones from previous years have new rewards! 11 March 2009 It's almost time for Brew Day! Cheers! 4 March 2009 We're starting to see a lot more information coming from the test server about Elements of Corruption (Game Update 51). Time to look towards Lavastorm as one of the next playgrounds! 2 March 2009 Congratulations everyone on passing the 40,000 article mark! 27 Feburary 2009 Does your EQ2 guild have a page at the wiki? Why not consider creating one? We even have an optional template ready for you to use to tell us some of the basics about your band of brothers. 28 Feb Update: PLEASE remember when creating your guild page to use the word guild in parentheses after the name, per the wiki guild page naming policy. For example, you would create a page called MyCrew (Guild), not just MyCrew. 10 Feburary 2009 Thanks to Sigrdrifa for reminding us about SOE Kiara's post http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?start=0&topic_id=442673#4934703, noting that with the Fighter Revamp being postponed, GU #52 will become GU #51 and be renamed "Elements of Corruption." 6 February 2009 Congratulations, everyone, on reaching 39,000 articles! Onward and upward! 9 January 2009 Have you all seen the EQ2 live update 52 preview (courtesy of our friends at Massively.com)? Looks like Lavastorm will be getting a complete update similar to the LU48 updates to Everfrost. Time for more exploration! Archives Category:News_Archives Category:News_Archives